charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardians
Offering protection to evil mortals, The Guardians are powerful demons that steal the souls of innocents by carving an inverted triangle on the forehead of a victim to absorb the soul. In exchange for the soul, the demon will cover up the mortal's questionable, illegal or murderous actions during their time on earth. The demon then enters the mortal's body possessing them. Vanquishing a Guardian requires impaling it at it's source of power. Quick Facts Appearance: Large, robed demons that appear in non-corporeal, translucent form displaying an inverted triangle on their forehead Source of Power: Inverted Triangle on forehead Notable Powers: Lightning Bolts Origin The exact origin of the Guardians is unknown just as the length of their existence is. It is possible that the Guardians were created by the Source of All Evil in order to promote darkness and evil in the human world. Another unknown is the purpose behind the exchange of souls, whether the Guardians feed on the souls or trade them or harness energy from them to imbue themselves with power is a mystery. It is possible that the mortal's soul faces condemnation and an eternity in the flames of hell, bringing gratification to the demons. Emilio Smith Full Name: Emilio Smith Species: Mortal Gender: Male Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White At an unknown time in the year 2000, a Guardian Demon offered protection to a mortal named Emilio Smith covering up his criminal activities and evil actions. Darryl Morris, an inspector at the San Francisco Police Department discovered Emilio's activities and tracked him down to a Pier Street Rave. At the rave, Darryl contacted the Halliwell sisters sending them information regarding an attack that he believed Emilio was responsible for and once the sisters received a picture of the victim's body displaying an inverted triangle,Prue recalled seeing the symbol in the Book of Shadows. : At the rave, Emilio tried to attack Darryl, knocking him unconscious but lucky for Darryl, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell discovered that a Guardian Demon was at work and rushed to Pier Street to help Darryl. When they arrived at the rave, they found Emilio crouched over Darryl's body, but Prue used her power of Telekinesis to blast the man back and knocked the Guardian Demon from his body. Prue recalled the Book of Shadows stating that to destroy one of their ranks, you must impale it at it's source of power. She telekinetically blasted a knife through the demon's heart but nothing happened, she and Phoebe then realized its source of power was the triangle on it's forehead and impaled it, the demon then burst into oblivion. : Darryl then arrested Emilio and he was charged but little did Darryl and the Charmed Ones know, that Emilio wasn't the only one tied to demonic activity. Cole Turner After Emilio tried to kill Darryl at the rave, Cole Turner, assistant district attorney, arrived at the scene and question the Halliwell sisters, asking if they see what happened and if they could testify to it in front of a judge. Phoebe was smitten by Cole and agreed to act as a witness in the courtroom. : The next day when Cole was leaving his office, Emilio, having another Guardian Demon, attacked Cole but Phoebe arrived at the scene and thwarted Emilio and his Guardian, destroying the demon and knocking Emilio unconscious. While in battle with the demon, Phoebe discovered a new active power she gained, Levitation. Judge Hamilton and His Courtroom The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt and Cole arrived at the courtroom for Emilio's trial, which was presided over by Judge Hamilton but they all soon discovered that Emilio wasn't the only one tied to demonic activity, Judge Hamilton and members of the jury were also demonic and the judge was in fact responsible for bestowing a Guardian upon Emilio. : The Halliwell Sisters soon realized this and were attacked by members of the court, but triumphed over the demons. However, since Cole was in the room, Piper Halliwell froze the scene allowing her and her sisters to keep their powers a secret from Cole but as the sisters made their way to the Judge's chamber to vanquish him, Cole, pretending to be frozen, Shimmered from the courtroom into the Judge's chambers and set him ablaze with an Energy Ball, destroying him. Cole then returned to the courtroom and pretended to be frozen again. : The Charmed Ones discovered that the Judge had been vanquished and returned to the courtroom as well where Phoebe, in an attempt to cover up what had happened, hit Cole over the head causing him to fall to the floor, pretending that he had collapsed. The Book of Shadows After being sent an image of an inverted triangle carved into a victim's forehead, Prue Halliwell recalled seeing the symbol in the Book of Shadows and she found an entry on The Guardians. The two page spread was emphasized by a large illustration of a Guardian Demon displaying the symbol on it's forehead with the name of the demons on the left page and a full page description of who the demons are on the right page. The entry read: The Guardians T'his symbol of darkness indicates the presence of a great evil. '''A'n opening by which demons known as '''the Guardians steal an innocent's soul. 'I'n exchange, the Guardian offers protection of the mortal's evil during his time on earth. 'T'o vanquish a Guardian from whence it came, you must impale it at it's source of power. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 3